Please Akito san
by betrayed miko
Summary: Tohru goes to Akito to plead for Kyou's freedom only to be stopped by Akito's harsh words.This deal has nothing to do with Kyou, Miss. Honda. This is a deal just between us... though unlike Kyou, I'm not giving you a choice to back down. You will marry a
1. Marriage?

We do not own fruits Basket

Tohru: me

Akito mainly done by: Misanthropeadicsohma

---------

The rain poured down slowly hitting the side of the main house as she made her way through the maze of hallways her aqua orbs searching the rooms looking for the one Shigure had told her. She had asked him the novelist if she could speak with him to Akito-san she didn't go into detail, but she forced the dog to stay behind so she could speak with no worries. She finally stopped reaching the door that was engraved with his name she moved slowly knocking on the door hoping he was in a somewhat happy state. He heard it all from inside of his room, the sound of footsteps scurrying here and there as maids and servants raced to finish their chores and avoid a chance meeting with him, the soft whispers of all these strangers that lived inside of their house sweeping past the thin door to barely prick his ear. It was unnerving and made the family head restless: but what could he do but yell at them for being so loud? Normally it wouldn't be much of a sacrifice for him, and in fact he would move across three halls just to submit his vicious punishment. But today all vile intentions were lost in the fever that kept his body in his own room, in bed where he was now wishing for the peace of sleep that would not come. Or perhaps he could call for Hatori to shut those mindless drone's up...

She slowly slid the door open stepping in quietly looking to the figure that lay quietly her eyes looking down to him as she spoke with caution. "... Akito-san I was wondering if it would be ok to speak with you..." Her voice was barely above a whisper she wasn't sure if the young male was asleep or just waiting for a victim that was lured in by his silence.

Just as he was debating on whether to call Hatori to do his own dirty work, his ears suddenly caught the sound of a shoji door sliding open and feet moving across his wooden floor. A voice followed, one all-too familiar to him, and a sadistic smirk ran up his lips in response. "Miss. Tohru Honda..." Pressing his thin fingers against the warm futon below him, Akito managed to raise his aching body to a sitting position. His head barely turned to glance at the girl addressing him, the darkness doing a very good job at caressing his frame enough to hide most of his features. "And to what do I owe this intrusion in my house?"

She stepped back slowly as she looked down. 'I can do this, I have to do this for him.' She thought silently as she stepped forward walking over to where Akito laid slowly kneeling in front of him bowing to him as she kept her head down as she began to speak to the one everyone called 'God'. "...I'm sorry to intrude like this in such water Akito-san, but it was the only way the cat would not follow after me..."

Akito arched an eyebrow in growing curiosity. He thought for sure that the girl would be here either for some dumb reason or for Yuki's sake. But for Kyou's...? And just what was it that she could possibly be here for, about him? Kyou meant very little to him or anyone of the other zodiac for that matter. In that, the cat was basically freelance, tied by no strings as long as he kept his mouth shut. "I have a fever Miss. Honda, and I have been sick all day. So if you need to say something, then say it now or leave. I'm not in the mood for formalities."

"Will you lock Kyou-kun away after graduation still?" She stammered out as she looked up to him the one everyone seemed to fear even in his weak state. "He's doing better sociably just like Yuki-kun and the others." She spoke softly now as she looked to the frail young man.

Akito stared back at Tohru for the longest time without saying a word, eyes seeming to search the thin air between them for some semblance of memory. And then it hit, and he returned to reality. "I'd almost forgotten about that ridiculous wager. Thank you for the reminder, Miss. Honda." And he smirked. "As for your question, a deal is a deal. Just remember that it was Kyou who agreed to it. And why should you care anyway? He's only a mangy cat."

"He's like family to me though." She looked down feeling guilt now for speaking now about the wager. "... I don't want you to take him away from our home Akito-san you'll be breaking the family apart." She referred to the three men she was living with as family now.

This girl was really beginning to grate on his nerves. Akito's fingers began to slide against the floor, twitching as his anger with the youth grew by every word she uttered past her lips. "Shut up!" Despite his ill body and the fever that had him by the balls, Akito rose to his feet and cast his blankets away. "Do you understand Japanese, girl? It was Kyou's decision to make that deal with me! He is in a bargain he agreed to! If he is nothing but a little cowering kitten and wants out then he can see me himself. He shouldn't send a useless girl to do his dirty-work anyway!"

She flinched hearing him yell at her as she looked up to the young male not standing yet not even trying to run"...He didn't send me..." She spoke sadly as she slowly looked down from the God. "...If you like making deals so much then I'll take his place... So he can live freely after graduation." She kept her head down still she wasn't sure what his plans were now she wasn't ready to give up and turn tail.

A deal... a deal like that? Tohru's offer took Akito completely by surprise, so much so that for a long while he couldn't find his voice to say anything at all. At least then he was beginning to calm and allowed himself to sit back down, much to the relief of his aching muscles and churning stomach. "So you're willing to give away your life so easily, Miss. Tohru Honda? Perhaps I should put your loyalty to the test." He leaned his body forward, just enough so that his eyes and nose could peer out from the shadows surrounding that side of the room. "Do you know what our curse is, Miss. Honda?"

She nodded slowly as she looked back up to the young male. "... You are the God and the others are your servants your companions..." She spoke softly before continuing on. "...You told me once before that you would not let anyone in to steal hem away from you..." She kept her gaze on the man before her eyes lowering halfway. "... What life do I have... I'm an orphan... Kyou-kun... He has his master to look after him still just like as if he was still a child and a dojo he could inherit..."

"Very touching," Akito responded in a sarcastic tone, eyes rolling up to meet Tohru's. "But that was not my question. We are a cursed family who can transform into the animals of the zodiac, but you knew that already." He slowly moved closer to her, one hand raising to gently cup her chin and force her eyes to look directly into his own. "But what is our curse, Miss. Honda? Have you figured it out yet?"

"... To never be happy with the one you love..." She spoke sadly as she kept her eyes focused on his still. "...To never have happiness for to long..." She shook lightly now she was struggling hopping that was what he wanted to hear.

He smirked deviously and his fingers wrapped more tightly over her chin. "And here I was beginning to think that you really were the most stupid person in the planet. You are correct, Miss. Honda. Our curse is to always feel pain. We are fated to fall in love and have this happiness taken away as soon as they become part of our family... much unlike you, Miss. Honda. Even though you live with Shigure, Yuki and Kyou, your last name is still Honda. You can live freely with them, without pain, and you can be happy while we suffer." His pointing finger caressed her lips and he moved his own head closer, eyes weaving over her cheeks. "You have found the loophole, Miss. Honda. It must be very relieving to be so happy and to still have Yuki and Kyou, hmm? You wanted to make a deal?"

She closed her eyes slowly as she nodded lightly. "...So Kyou-kun can remain free... The way his eyes lit up when he talked about the dojo and his master... I don't want him to miss out on that..."

He pulled his hand away quickly and scoffed at her continuous plea for the release of their cat. "This deal has nothing to do with Kyou, Miss. Honda. This is a deal just between us... though unlike Kyou, I'm not giving you a choice to back down. You will marry a Sohma family member and you will remove your name of Honda to become a Sohma completely. The free ride you have been living in the past ends here. If you want to remain with us, then you will suffer like us! If you refuse, then Hatori will erase all of your memories of us and I will forbid the Shoma's to see you, talk to you, even exchange glances with you!"

She looked to the god before looking down sadly. "... How long are you giving me to give up my name..." She looked back to him as she tried not to cry now. "... Who will ever love an orphan anyways..." She spoke sadly as she sat silently kneeling before him.

His smirk widened. "You have exactly one week to come up with a Sohma as a husband, or else Hatori will erase your memories. As for Kyou... his deal stands. If the stupid cat wants to alter this then he has to speak to me personally... not that it would matter, anyway."

She looked back into his eyes. "...If he marries me you won't be able to take him away from me..." A smirk slide across her face she had found a new loophole to his bargain. "If the cat takes me as his bride it wouldn't be right for you to take him away from me. Especially if we have children in the process."

"If the cat chooses you as his bride," and that was a painfully amusing thought, "then you are already setting yourself up for pain in this family, because your dear husband will be locked away forever, and you will never see him again. You will only have an empty bed and a piece of paper that announces you as married."

"Then I will go with him. To death do us part." She spoke coldly toward Akito now the rain starting to hit against the window-reflecting glimpse of light as lightening lit across the sky flickering the lights.

"That is not part of his or our deal," Akito replied. "So even if you fight with all of your might and will, you will not be locked up with him. You are fighting an useless battle, Miss. Honda. And to think, this is all because of the cat's stupidity... because he actually believes anything would change even if he won that little bet!"

She stood quickly looking down to the god her eyes filled with hatred toward him now. "... I will still love the cat and I will always be with the cat nothing will change that even if we are separated we will still love one another."

"You remind me of Kana once upon a time," Akito mused softly. "Her devotion to Hatori was so strong. But now... isn't she marrying someone else? It will be interesting to see how you end up years from now."

"I will still love the cat nothing will change that!" She was shouting at the god now as she turned her back to him. "I will return with Kyou-kun hand in hand."

"How romantic." Again his sarcasm was dripping from his lips. "If you are done with your spineless yelling and proclamations of deep love, then kindly remove yourself from my view. You have wasted enough of my time, and I'm sure your soon-to-be-husband doesn't have much time left himself. Why not run off, beg him to marry you and then see if he can't get you pregnant before we lock him up for good?"

"... You will never know love your the cold hearted monster..." She kept her eyes from him as she ran from the his room sliding the door closed as she made her way down the hallway the maids looking up from their posts as they walked down the hallway. Tears were rolling down her pale cheeks as she ran toward the car getting in she was soaked now from the rain that came down.


	2. A Week Later

She had returned a week later the storm was still present the smell of fresh rain hung in the air. She walked into the main house once more heading down the hallway before stopping at the door almost scared before looking down before she knocked on the door her eyes lowering halfway.

Akito, Had disobeyed Hatori's orders, and was outside, Drenched and dressed only in his body suit, It was impossible to tell he was crying. She opened the door slowly sliding it as she walked in her head tilting up to see the doors open to his room that lead outside. She walked out seeing the figure her eyes filled with worry as she stepped into the rain grabbing hold of the figure's hand. Instantly the Family head let out something Akin to a Squeak, and the moment he realized who is was, he yanked his arm away.

She backed away from him as she looked into his face. "...Akito-san you'll get sick if your out her for to long..." She spoke caringly toward the young man.

"That's good. I'll die faster!" He snapped, crossing his arms and stubbornly seating himself on the ground.

She slowly knelt in front of him in a mud puddle. "...Akito-san." She spoke sadly as she lowered her head.

"Why are you back, Go away., Let me die in peace." He mumbled, something obviously bothering him.

"... Akito-san lets go back into the house... I'll make you something to eat..." She was trying to get him to go back inside now she had become worried for him.

"No." He stated, looking around bored.

She took his arm trying to pull him to his feet now. "Come on now how are you supposed to be god if you don't let your people suffer..."

"Haru's Said they've suffered enough!" He snapped, Eyes closing tightly before he lets out a little sound, something like a sob.

She looked to him sadly as she petted his cheek softly. "... Akito-san its been a week..." She spoke sadly she had come back to him willingly without a man beside her.

"Stop touching me!" HE finally Screamed, Standing again and beginning to move away.

She stood and followed him. "I'm sorry Akito-san." She stayed beside him now her eyes closed halfway.

"Why are you here..?" HE asked simply glancing around for something to hurt OR be hurt by

"...You told me to return in a week that's how long you gave me to find someone to give up my name to..." She watched him now worriedly. He blinked, for some reason the Family Head couldn't remember that.

"... Please we should go inside so you can dry off I'll even make you some tea." She had dropped it for now focusing on Akito's needs right now.

"I don't need to dry off. The rains washing away my pains.." She looked at him sadly now as she reached for his hand trying to coax him back into the room. The boy tugs at his hand, eyes closing tightly. She let go slowly taking off her coat stepping behind him putting it over him to keep the rain off him as best she could. The rain landing on her exposed flesh now.

Instantly the boy took it off, throwing it to the ground and storming back into his room. "H..Hatori!"

She stood silently in the rain her head lowering. "...I was only trying to help Akito-san..." She spoke barely above a whisper as she headed into his room drenched from head to toe.

Akito Yawned, Stripping carelessly out of his clothing and wrapping himself in a blanket again. "Get some dry clothing, I don't want The boys to scream at me..."

"I have no other clothing to wear Akito-san except the clothing on me now." She wouldn't enter his room in her wet clothing she slowly knelt beside the door.

"Then undress and put on a Yukata! I'll have Hatori Wash it when you're gone. "He snapped again, rolling onto his back. She undressed quickly leaving her wet clothing on the porch only wearing her undergarments now as she walked over pulling out a simple white yukata from his closet dressing quickly before walking over kneeling beside his futon.

"Hn.." He yawned, looking around before cuddling to himself in the lush blanket

"...Are you going to have Hatori-san erase my memories now since I didn't come with one of the cursed men of the Sohma family." She kept her head down now her hands resting in her lap.

"Maybe, I'm Tired." He mumbled, scratching at his head.

"Akito-san I want to give my name away to you..." She spoke barely above a whisper.

"What do you mean by that?" He snapped, he heard it twice, couldn't remember and didn't know what was going on.

She flinched lightly at his yell. "... Last week don't you remember you told me I only had a week to marry one of the cursed Sohma men..."

"..."

She kept her head down closing her eyes.

"And who did you manage to swindle out of their single status..?"

"...I couldn't tell them... I didn't want to hurt them." She spoke sadly.

"Pathetic."

She looked up slowly to him. "... I would give up my name to you though Akito-san."

"I don't know what you mean..."

"...Will you marry me Akito-san... You are among the cursed men." She lowered her head to him.

"No." He snapped, hiding amongst his blankets, closing his eyes tightly.

"Why the hell not?" She spoke coldly toward him now.

"Because I love someone else!" He snapped back, straightening himself out, reappearing from under the blankets.

"...If its Yuki-kun the only reason why he love you is out of fear." She looked back up to the man once more.

"Its Kureno." He mumbled, yes he knew that Kureno was male. But at the moment he didn't quite care. "Yuki is...Mine. I do love him. And he's said the same before. Its good enough for me…"

She smirked shaking her head. "Its false love you feel for them."

"Its not, I know I love Kureno."

"He loves someone else more then you." She stayed where she was. "Do you think they really care about you?"

"He… HE gave me a ring." He snaps instantly, holding out his left hand to show it

"He gave the other person he loves a ring as well." She spoke coldly toward him.

"Shut your mouth." He snaped, raising his hand to backhand her

"Has anyone ever ran after you and shield you from the rain like I did tonight Akito-san?"

"All the time, Hatori and Shigure and Kureno..! Shigure looked for me when I got lost going to his house in a snow storm, And Kureno protected me from hail!" HE was almost crying now, Eyes Narrowed.

"...Because you are their God and they are your sheep." She lowered her head. "... I am not part of this family and you do not control me... I could have ran from you, but I didn't I stayed to help you..."

"Kureno loves me, I've given him my body before. "The boy stated, as though it were normal. "And the oddly reason is because you Want My Yuki!"

"I do not want Yuki-kun like you I care for them their my family the only ones I have... I would not sacrifice that by asking one of them to marry me."

"Leave."

"I will not leave Akito-sama." She lowered her head she had added sama this time to signify she had more respect for him.

"You expect me to let you stay after what you've said?"

"I spoke the truth compared to the others."

"I've heard it before, only with a Whip, I'm not as sheltered as you think!"

She nodded lightly. "...Where are the others then if they loved you wouldn't they be here now by your side taking care you..."

"Kureno's out buying groceries, Shigure doesn't live here. And Hatori doing checkups." He mumbled, massaging his shoulder blade.

She watched him before standing slowly sitting beside him. "Here let me help you." She placed her hands on his shoulder where he had been rubbing.

The weak male jumped a little, blinking at the action before sighing and letting the blanket slip down to his waist, his back was scarred from being whipped, and his arm bruised in what seemed like the shape of fingers. "Fine… Careful..."

She nodded lightly careful of the scars. "...Akito-sama who hurt you like this... I thought gods were invincible…"

------------

Please review

vv vv


	3. Sick

"I hold all the cursed souls...My body is incredibly weak… As for who did it...Haru's black side came out…" He mumbled, shivering a little, Silky wet hair clinging to that delicate face.

"...I could help Akito-sama if you like I know some herbs that will fade out the scars..." She was showing her caring side once more as she continued to rub his back.

The god hisses a little when one of his fingers ran over a fresh mark, his body quiver against his will. "No, they should stay there.."

"...You don't have to suffer like this." She moved her hand away from the wound. "At least let me put medicine on it so the wound heals quicker..."

"I'm fine..." He mumbles again, rubbing at his arms angrily, trying to keep warm. "As soon as I tell Ha'ri what's going on...He'll take care of everything..."

"...You mean about Haru-kun or my memories..." She spoke sadly making sure to be careful of his wounds as she lifted the blanket placing it over his shoulders.

"About...Haru..." He mumbled pathetically, eyes closing tightly.

"…What will you do with me?" She spoke barely above a whisper her head lowering now.

"Your memories can stay… The moment i would have had them erased, Haru would show up...Yuki… and Kyou...That day would be bad." He mumbled, faking a yawn before rubbing tiredly at his eye.

"Thank you Akito-sama." She lowered her head bowing slowly. "What of our deal you said it was s deal I could not back down from."

"I don't Remember making it..." He stated slowly, clutching his left arm to his chest.

She looked up quickly seeing his movements before moving in front of him Akito-sama what's wrong?"

He shakes his head slowly, standing quickly and trotting to his closet, dressed in nothing until he threw on a red Yukata with Black trim. Decorated with a blue sunset. A gift from Kureno.

"Do you want me to get you medicine Akito-sama?" She spoke as she sat silently at the edge of his bed.

"I need my pills…" He mumbled softly, voice beginning to fail him now

She stood slowly heading for the door. "Where are they Akito-sama?"

"The Fridge...In Hari's Room..."

She nodded lightly leaving his room heading toward Hatori's room remember where it was from the first time she visited. She knocked on his door before sliding it open.

The doctor lets out a soft sigh, bowing to the child whose knee he had been patching up, the boy had slipped on a stone, trying to get into Akito's room during the storm. "Come in.."

The dragon blinked at that. "Akito's letting you fetch his medicine..?"

She nodded lightly she kept her head down. "He doesn't look well he was out in the rain earlier so if I can may I have his medicine?"

"He was in the rain.?" The male snapped, sighing moments later and shaking his head slowly. "Is he fully dressed..?"

She nodded lightly. "He dried off as soon as he got in."

"Alright...But he's going to need this anyway.." The doctor mumbled, shaking his head slowly before wandering to the fridge, pulling out two small pills, then what looked like a shot.

"I don't think he'll let me give him a shot..." She spoke looking up to him now.

"Try, I'm busy... Children aren't the wisest to say..."

She nodded lightly walking over taking the medicine from Hatori bowing. "Thank you Hatori-san."

He nods back, closing his eyes softly and returning to the child.

She walked out of the room sliding it closed as she made her way to Akito's room. She slid the door open walking in. "I got your medicine."

The weak man was standing by his window, ebony locks still a little wet and clinging to his face, he shivered a little, sticking his hand outside to feel the water. "Oh..."

"... Akito-sama I need to give you a shot Hatori-san said so..." She watched him as she walked towards him.

Instantly he tensed, eyes widening a little. "A Shot..? Why.. ?"

"Because you were out in rain he doesn't want you to get sicker then you are now."

"I'm not sick though." He muttered back, biting at his lip.

"I promise not to hurt you Akito-sama." She spoke kindly to him now.

"I'm not taking a shot." He stated simply, looking outside again. She walked over to him looking outside the window before popping the lid off the needle sticking the needle into his right shoulder. She held his arm tightly as she injected the needle into his arm. Instantly the Family head let out a shriek his eyes widening. She closed her eyes tightly finishing the injection back away quickly. He clutched at his arm, shaking a little. "Itai.."

She kept her head down holding out her hand that held the pills. "...I'm sorry Akito-sama, but I didn't want you getting sick."

He snatched up the pills, swallowing them easily. She knelt down slowly her head down. "Are you mad at me now Akito-sama?"

"You injected me when I told you not to..."

"So you wouldn't get sick you don't control me like the others."

"It hurt." He snapped back, sitting down only to pass out in mere seconds. She looked up quickly hearing him fall. She stood walking over to where Akito was now she moved him laying him on his back carefully as she covered him with the blankets. She slowly lay down beside his bed resting her head on her forearm as she started to rest. The family head let out a little sound, shivering.

She sat up quickly looking up to him "Akito-sama...?" He begins to squirm a little, eyes closing tighter.

She placed her hand on his forehead as she sat on the bed looking down to him. "...Akito-sama..."

The delicate male was breathing hard, eyes watering a little. "Ah.."

"...I'll be right back I'm going to go get Hatori-san..." She stood quickly.

Hatori himself had finished with caring for the child, his eyes closed softly. "Its fine.. He's Just.."

"... So Akito-sama will be ok was it the shot I gave him earlier?" She looked up to him.

Hatori nodded a little. "It was a… sedative."

She nodded lightly. "Thank you Hatori-san." She bowed to him slowly as she returned to Akito.

Hatori nodded slowly, turning away and shooting a glance to the unconscious boy, and returning to his room.

She knelt by Akito covering him up making sure he was warm before she lay down beside the bed. Akito was sweating a little, thin and pale form shaking beneath the blankets, he was breathing audible as well. She sat up slowly watching him as she was leaned against the bed petting his cheek softly trying to help him. He lets out a little whimper at the touch, a cold beginning to form even though hatori had given him that shot. "...Akito-sama I don't know what to do for you..." She spoke sadly trying her best to comfort the boy. He was still unconscious, but his body was beginning to calm a little. She continued before she fell asleep her head resting tucked in her arm on his bed as she slept.


	4. Missing

Shigure sat quietly in his room working on the story he was currently on. Yuki was in the kitchen beside the doorway. Kyou lay quietly on his bed looking out across to Tohru's room. She had told them hours before that she was going to be with Hana and Uo so they wouldn't worry although she lied to them so they wouldn't stop her. She didn't even tell Shigure this time that she was going to see Akito.

Everyone in the house seemed dead Kyou of coarse wasn't really in the mood to be near anyone or anything the weather made sure of that the rain continued to beat hard against the window.

Yuki looked toward the fresh fruits that he had picked for her when she left. Everything seemed wrong to him though that her missing wasn't right that he didn't think she was where she said she was going to be.

Kyou stood slowly as he made his way downstairs to the kitchen walking in grabbing a few strawberries from the basket. "You damn cat those are for Miss Honda!"

Kyou only shrugged as he made his way into the kitchen looking for something else to eat. He wasn't really in the mood to fight not just because of the weather, but because she wasn't there to be all cheerful when the two fought to show that they were their old selves. Kyou walked back after pulling fish jerky that Tohru had made for him.

"Cat have you noticed anything different about Miss Honda the past week she seems a little more distant." Yuki spoke keeping his eyes on the world outside.

Kyou looked down to the right before looking down. "…She seems scared more then distant." He started to move away from him now taking a bite of the jerky his eyes closed halfway.

"Did you try something with her you damn cat!" Yuki looked toward the cat now glairing at him as he watched him carefully.

Kyou nearly choked hearing the rights cold piercing words. "Why do you think I would try anything with her and why would I!"

Both boys had started to get into a quarrel before Shigure walked in looking down to the two boys. "I thought the air was a little stifling because of the rain, but I think I see other wise."

Both boys glared at him as he clapped his hands together. "I wonder what Miss Honda left us to eat I hope its stew she hasn't made that for us in so long." He was acting like his normal self in front of the boys before heading into the kitchen searching for food to eat now.

Kyou looked to Yuki still glaring. "You don't think he knows something he's not telling us?"

Yuki looked toward the kitchen as the dog came out holding a bowl a soup smiling. "Where's Miss Honda you damn dog." The rat looked at the dog coldly watching him carefully.

Shigure looked up to the boy as he sat down. "How ever do you mean that poor girl wanted a simple break from us men to spend it with her two friends."

"Stop lying you damn dog!" Kyou spoke coldly now. "You took her somewhere last week and she hasn't been the same since."

Shigure took a few bites from his stew smiling. "Case sera sera."

Yuki nearly attacked the man before he spoke up again. "Last week she went to Akito-san's, but she didn't really talk about what happened I think she went to ask for your freedom Kyou-kun."

Yuki looked toward the cat glaring at him now. "Its all your damn fault!"

Kyou stepped back watching the rat. "Yeah its always my fault its always the cat's fault its not my fault though that she went to ask."

"I have no idea why she would want to save you, I bet she lied to us and went back to Akito-san just to keep you safe… If something happens I will never forgive you." The rat spoke coldly now toward the cat.

The cat's eyes widened before he took off into the forest his fist where clenched tightly he wasn't sure where he was going, but he wanted to find Tohru he had been frightened by the words Yuki spoke. '…She wouldn't… why would she do this for me…. I'm just the cat…. A monster…'

---------

((Yeah its short, but one of the reviews wanted to know what they were thinking and what was happening ok this was done by the female writer sadly u.u so sorry if they don't seem manly.))


	5. awaken

She sat silently shivering from the cold never leaving his side during the night her head tucked in her arms. The sunlight slowly peaking through the window. Akito was rousing slowly, something normal for him, But the fact that he woke with the Honda woman next to him, wasn't very normal. "Ah..."

She shifted in her sleep feeling him move around her eyes opening halfway as she looked up to him her face flushed she had a slight fever now from never fully drying off. "...Good morning Akito-sama..."

"Ah.. Thank...You.." He mumbled a little, closing his eyes tightly. "Go talk to Hatori… Your sick.."

"... Are you ok Akito-sama you had me worried last night..." She stayed seated on the floor as she looked to him still ignoring her health for the moment. She smiled faintly as she sat up in a kneeling position reaching over petting his cheek before resting it on forehead. "... Your not as warm as last night."

"T... Thanks.." He mumbled slowly, sitting himself up as well before standing a little, and running quickly to the closet and wrapping himself in an actual Kimono.

She sat up slowly wobbling a little as she made her way to the door. "... I'll be right back Akito-sama." She spoke softly as she headed down the hall to Hatori's office.

Hatori was mostly asleep by the time he heard the soft foot steps, and with a small sound he stood, walking quickly to the door and sliding it open. "Ms. Honda.. Are you alright..?"

She shook her head slowly looking up to him weakly stepping inside. "... Akito-sama wanted me to see you because I'm sick."

Hatori sighed, placing a hand to her forehead before guiding her to his seat, and fishing about in his cabinets for some pills. She sat quietly her head low as she nodded off a little bit. "... Akito-sama is feeling better now..."

"I know he is." The doctor nodded, scratching at his temples before offering her a grand total of Two Pills.

She took the two pills swallowing them whole. "Thank you Hatori-san." She smiled kindly now. He nods simply, scratching again at the back of his neck.

"I'm going to go back to Akito-sama." She spoke softly standing slowly walking toward the door.

He nods a little at that, before blinking. "Wait...You have to give him these. "He walks back over, handing her three more pills.

She nodded lightly. "Thank you Hatori-san." She smiled as she left walking down the hallway she was still sick, but she was trying to put a strong front on now. She walked into Akito's room sliding the door closed. "Hatori-san gave me more medicine for you."

"I don't want any right now.." He mumbles back, glancing around.

"But it'll keep you from getting sick." She spoke softly walking to him holding out the pills for him. "If you want I'll go get you something to drink and eat if you take them." She smiled faintly now looking up to him. "Kureno-san never came back last night."

Instantly the frail man stiffened, and walked back to his bed, curling up in the blankets again. She walked over kneeling beside his bed petting his head moving his hair to the side. "Please take the medicine."

"I'm not taking them."

"Why not it didn't stop you last night." She moved sitting on the bedding now looking down to him.

"I don't want to take them." He continued to protest, eyes closing tighter.

She shook her head slowly as she stood up. "I'll be back with some breakfast for you." Akito nodded with a yawn, lying back down. She left the room still holding onto the pills as she looked around the house trying to figure out where the kitchen was.

Kureno was walking towards the kitchen as well, and with his free hand he placed it onto her back, guiding her the other way. "The Kitchen, Isn't far from Akito-sama's Room.."

She nodded lightly as she looked up to him. "He won't take his medicine so I'm going to put it in some food. What kind of food does Akito-sama eat?" She started toward the direction she was guided in.

"He doesn't eat much...But normally he eats rice, and ramen, not a very picky one at the moment…" Kureno stated slowly, removing his hand, if she were to look down, a matching ring to Akito's would adorn his finger as well.

"I thought you loved Uo-chan?" She spoke barely above a whisper noticing the ring.

"I love them both.. My god and.. Uotani.." He mumbled, clenching his hand into a fist as he quickened his steps.

"...I'm sorry if I made upset you I figure that when you went to get groceries you went to see her..." She looked to the man as she stepped into the kitchen.

"It's okay..." He muttered, upon arriving at the kitchen, he placed down the food he had purchased, and once again tightened his fist

She took looked around finding a pan pouring some hot water in starting to boil it as she reached over grabbing some ramen noodles. "Would you like me to make you some to Kureno-san?"

"No.. Actually.. I must leave again.." He bowed a little, closing his eyes softly before leaving once again. Stopping in Akito room, to give him a gentle Kiss, and a single promise of return, then leave the home once again

"...I wonder if he's spending time with Uo-chan..." She spoke softly as she added the sauce into the soup. "If I keep Akito-sama happy then he won't be as mad if Kureno-san doesn't show up for a long time." She placed the warm soup into a bowl putting the pills in one she poured to glasses of water as she walked back to his room with the try she slide the door open then closed as she sat the tray down on his nightstand. "I made you some ramen." She smiled kindly to him now as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Kureno-san came home."

Akito was smiling widely, the feeling of a kiss still decorating his lips. "I know!"

She giggled lightly at what he said. "... Your lucky to know love Akito-sama." She took the bowl that had medicine in the liquid. "Here you should eat up if your ever going to get better for him..."

"He told me you put my pills in there." Akito murmured, sighing gently before Dong as he was told to by his older lover, and eating the ramen.

"...You won't taste them at least now." She spoke sadly. "... I want you to get better."

Akito sighed and shrugged, eating like a condemned man. "Yeah, but now I'm going to doubt all the ramen I'm ever fed."

"I'm sorry...," she whispered as she looked away from him as she started to eat her ramen. "It was the only thing I could think of to get you to take your medicine."

"You have to never mind, sometimes I just don't want to."

She nodded lightly as she looked up to him. "Have you decided yet if you want me as your wife?"


	6. Unwanted

"W...Why do you keep asking..?" He mumbled, setting his food down. "You Know Kureno loves me now.."

She kept silent as she looked down to her ramen stirring it with one of her chopsticks. She was worried she had seen the outcome of when an outsider had loved a member of the zodiac she was scared Kureno would be punished and so would her friend. She thought of the only thing she thought would work. "... I love you Akito-sama..."

The boy flat out dropped his ramen, and let out something akin to a scream, it was hot, and it had landed on his exposed thigh. "Nn.."

She hurried as tried to clean up the ramen. "...I'll get you some ice Akito-sama..." She stood quickly.

The family head let out a gentle little whimper, closing his eyes tightly with a soft sigh. "Please.." She hurried back into the kitchen pouring ice into a bag grabbing a few dishtowels as she hurried back to him. Akito was no longer on his bed, he had moved to the window again, once more, the rain was pouring down. She placed the bag of ice in the dishtowel as she handed the pack to him not wanting to push it to far by putting it on his thigh.

He snatched it away, sitting down and very carefully placing it onto the patch of burnt skin

"... Akito-sama I'm sorry." She spoke sadly.

"Don't be, its myself I got burnt."

She took this as a new chance to ask him once more. "... Akito-sama do you love me...?" She kept her head down.

"I.. I.. Love Kureno!" He stated again, eyes closing tight. "I love Kureno.."

"What if someone loves him already?" She spoke looking up to him. "And he loves them in return."

"He loves me…. He wears the ring… We kiss, sleep together… Your speaking lies. I will not believe any of it."

She stood slowly looking down to him sadly. "Why won't you let the others be free...?"

"I'll be all alone.." He stated very slowly. "Without them… I have no one...So i want to keep them.."

"You can have me I won't run away from you Akito-sama... Just free the others and let them be free..." She looked to him sadly now.

Swiftly the weak one shook his head, and snapped back into his normal mood, only this time just throwing the bag right in front of her feet, and once again running outside, It was storming, lightning, hail, and very heavy rain. "I don't want.."

She hurried after him quickly grabbing hold of his hand her head was down. "...Akito-sama you'll get sick if you stay out here!"

"Get inside!" He screamed, eyes closing tighter. She shook her head quickly she was shaking from the cold now her body-soaking wet. Akito was shaking too, and with as much strength as he could muster, he pulled his arm away and continued running, the garden was vast. She followed close behind him trying to keep up with his pace. "Akito-sama!" She screamed trying to get him to stop before she fell forward splashing into a puddle. Akito froze, turning towards her for a second, before once again running, and in moments, he was hidden by the storm.

She stayed down low to the ground her eyes closing halfway. "... No one wants an orphan..." She spoke sadly as she tried to push herself up.


End file.
